The Tiny Dimpled Human
by Hurricane Amy
Summary: This time, it's Arizona's turn to be pregnant. Written because I have only ever found fics about Callie being pregnant and thought I'd explore the other possibility. Takes place in the future and includes baby/toddler Sofia. Reviews are love!
1. Chapter 1

The Tiny Dimpled Human

A/N: Hey, so I noticed that there's almost no stories out there with Arizona being the one who gets pregnant. I figured I'd try my hand at writing one. This is just the trials of the pregnancy. Kind of a fluff piece. Obviously intended for Calzona shippers and Arizona fans. Mostly Zona-centric. Begins about 10 months after Sofia was born. No spoilers, just speculation and my own dreamworld. Mostly fluff and cuteness as they go through the pregnancy. Enjoy!

-o-o-o-

Crying. That's all they ever hear anymore. It was getting on both their nerves. They loved the tiny human, but they loved their sleep too. They missed the sleep.

Callie rolled over, groaning, but Arizona's feet landed on the floor first. "I'll get her," she sighed.

Callie thanked God for a moment before drifting off once more. That is, until she felt the hand of a certain paeds surgeon on her shoulder, shaking her back into consciousness.

"What?" she asked, snappier than she intended.

"Callie?" came the soft voice of a cute blond who sounded like a teenager asking her parents to borrow the car.

"What do you want?" Callie asked her, still refusing full consciousness.

"I want another baby."

Callie sprang up at the statement. "I thought you were-but Sofia-we're both so-what?"

"I want another baby!" Arizona repeated. Even in the dark, Callie could tell her wife was flashing her trademark smile. Just the thought of those dimples made her melt.

The brunette fell back against the pillow. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

There was silence for a moment before she felt tugging on her shirt sleeve. Callie groaned in warning but Arizona didn't stop. "And this time, I want to be pregnant," she announced before promptly turning over and falling asleep, leaving her girlfriend wide-eyed, wondering what exactly had changed in the last ten minutes to make her feel this way.

"Arizona?" she hissed. "Arizona!"

It was no use. She was out cold. Callie sighed and tried to allow herself to drift off.

Arizona wants another baby! she thought, unable to stop the smile forming across her face.

-o-o-o-

Days went by before anything was mentioned again and Callie was starting to wonder if it wasn't just a strange dream. In fact, she wasn't just wondering it - she was believing it. Arizona never wanted kids in the first place. Granted, she loved Sofia with all of her heart; that much was clear. But she wanted to have another? And she wanted to be pregnant this time? No way. She must have been a lunatic to ever think it was more than a dream.

Callie crossed the hallway, ducking into an on-call room to think for a moment. She was having a particularly stressful day with a patient who had managed to actually twist his ankle around in the socket. If he was conscious, she would have loved to know how he did it. She was going into surgery in a few minutes to fix it. She knew could do it. She was Callie Torres, after all. There was no "if".

She leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment, imagining how to proceed. She had it almost entirely mapped out in her head, off in her own little world, so she didn't even hear the click of the door as someone else entered or the sound of wheels as they sped toward her.

"Calliope?" came a perky voice. The voice she loved.

Her eyes flew open. "Arizona! Hey!" She scooted over, making room for her wife on the cot. She noticed the blond was holding a stack of files. "What's up? What've you got there?"

Arizona smiled at her and dropped the files into Callie's lap. "Sperm donors. These are the ones I like, but I figured since it'll be our baby, you should get some say." She muttered to herself, "Lord knows I didn't..."

Callie gaped at her, shocked. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a dream.

"Don't look at me like that! You know I love Sofia, but having one child with Mark is enough. I can't deal with more of him," Arizona said, flipping open one of the files. "So have a look and get back to me!"

"No, wait, so..." Callie paused and looked over her wife. "So you're serious? You want to do this?"

"Yeah," Arizona replied in an excited but still somewhat patronizing tone. She didn't get why Callie was so surprised.

"But...I thought you didn't want...You never seemed like...I mean I assumed I'd..." Callie cut herself off, not wanting to offend Arizona in her confused state. "I thought you didn't want to have a baby. Like, as in, have one come out of you. What changed?"

Arizona beamed at her. "She called me 'mama'."

"Who did?"

"Sofia!"

"Sofia called you 'mama'?"

Arizona's smile faded slightly, worried Callie was upset by this. "Yeah..."

"When?"

"Um, four nights ago. She looked at me and said 'mama'." Arizona studied her wife, making sure she wasn't offended or upset by their daughter calling her 'mama'. She realized she had never heard Callie be called 'mama' before and cringed.

Callie's face broke out in a smile. "That's her first word!"

Arizona breathed a sigh of relief. "Well she does have two of the best," she beamed back.

Callie pulled her into a kiss. "You got that right!"

"We're awesome!" Arizona added.

"Totally awesome." Callie pulled back, staring into bright blue eyes. "So you're sure about this baby? You know, being pregnant is hard sometimes. I'm not sure you can do it in wheely sneaks."

Arizona stared right back. "Me and my wheely sneaks will be just fine. You don't get to have all the fun," she laughed.

"Oh yeah, the fun of being pregnant," Callie laughed. "We'll see if you say that when you're feeling like you've thrown up everything you've eaten in the last four years."

Arizona shrugged it off. "I'm tough!"

"Well, are you sure it's the right time? Sofia's only ten months..."

"Yeah, but if this works, she'll be almost two by the time the baby is born, and it'll be perfect because they can play together and do things as siblings. Danny was only two years older than me. We were best friends as kids," she smiled sadly, remembering her brother. "Sofia could teach the baby so much and they'll be the best of friends! They'll go to the park together and go to school together and even terrorize us together!"

"That does sound like a nice picture," Callie agreed.

Arizona slapped her hands on her thighs and stood. "Great then! I've got to go! Tiny humans to save!" She bent down and pecked Callie's cheek, then pointed at the files. "Choose! We'll discuss over dinner tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

-o-o-o-

"Calliope!" Arizona screamed, rushing into the room, a huge smile plastered across her face. "Come see this!"

"What?" Callie jumped up from her place on a chair in the waiting room where she'd just informed a family their daughter was in fact going to regain full use of her left arm. She smiled, following quickly after her speedy wife. "Arizona, what is it?"

She found herself in a room with an ultrasound. Arizona picked up the wand and pushed down the top of her pants. "Calliope, I'm pregnant!" She used her free hand to point at the screen.

They'd been trying for months. Months. Almost a year, actually. Arizona would shoot up on fertility drugs, then go through artificial insemination. A few weeks later, she would take a test, praying this would be the time, but it never was. Even with all the time she spent in weird positions on the couch, legs above her head, nothing. Until now.

"Callie! There's a baby!" She looked as if she was going to cry. There were a couple of times when the tests would come out positive, but when it came time to do an ultrasound, no dice. When the test came out positive this time, she tried her best not to hold her breath, waiting until enough time had passed that the baby would appear on a scan.

"That's our baby?" Callie asked, her red lips curving to match the blond's smile. "We're having a baby!" She threw her arms around her wife, tightly at first, then loosening up, worried about hurting the fetus. She pulled back and furrowed her brow. "Wait, why are you doing this yourself? You should've gotten Lucy to do it."

Arizona shrugged, looking down. "I was afraid it would be nothing again. That I would have just imagined being sick or something and we'd find out there was no baby. I thought if I did it myself, at least it wouldn't be so embarrassing."

"I don't think she's judging you, Zona. She knows how much we want this baby."

"Yeah, but I can't handle pity looks. I hate pity looks."

"I know, but future scans should probably be done by her, don't you think?"

Arizona pouted, "I'm a doctor too. I'm awesome."

"Awesome as you are, you should probably still have a doctor, unless you have some freaky gymnastic abilities and will be able to deliver our child yourself."

"Point taken." Arizona laughed. "I can't believe it! I'm actually pregnant!" She wheeled off into the hallway, spinning in a circle with excitement. Callie couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she looked.

-o-o-o-

Arizona plopped down on the couch heavily. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "This is exhausting!" she said to no one in particular. Callie was still at the hospital and Sofia was with Mark for the night. She contemplated whether to eat or just go to bed. She was hungry, but she felt so nauseous that she would probably throw up after the first bite. And her bed was far away. She settled on curling up on the couch, silently patting herself on the back for wearing sweats instead of jeans that morning.

She groaned and laid down on her side, laying her head against the soft armrest and closing her eyes.

And then...beeping. Arizona whimpered with disappointment and fatigue when she realized her pager was going off. "No," she cried to herself. "I'm sleeping!"

Wiping the tears of frustration from her eyes, she sat up a little too fast, getting dizzy. Steadying herself for a moment, she checked her pager, cursing. She pulled on her jacket and headed back to the hospital.

"Wow, you look like hell," Alex remarked as she jogged up to him as quickly as she could manage without throwing up.

She made a snarky face at him. "Shove it Karev," she said, taking on her wife's usual tone. This no-coffee thing was really getting to her. "I'm not in the mood. Just tell me why you paged me."

Alex backed off slightly, not used to Arizona being anything less than chipper. She hadn't told anyone yet about the baby, besides Callie. As a result, she assumed Mark knew, and Bailey kept giving her weird looks, so it was possible she'd figured it out too. "Six year old snuck out at night and got hit by a car."

"Crap," she sighed, entering the room. She found out the patient's name was Kailey and inspected her injuries. She couldn't help but noticed the piercing blue eyes and dimples which reminded her so much of her own. It caused a small shudder to run up her spine.

Arizona pulled Alex aside so the girl's parents didn't get too worried. "Page Shepherd and order a head CT. She might have brain trauma."

"On it." Alex left the room and Arizona turned back to talk to the parents.

"Okay, well, it looks like Kailey might have badly hurt her head, so we're going to run some tests, just to make sure she doesn't need surgery."

The parents looked terrified and immediately the mother pounced on her with as many questions as she could come up with. Arizona was relieved when she was finally able to take Kailey down to her test. She was running out of comforting answers with the mother's mind running at a hundred miles a second.

Derek joined them as they were setting up Kailey, instructing her to remain very still. As the image began to appear, Dr. Shepherd studied it closely. His brow furrowed and he said, "I need you to book an OR stat. This girl has internal bleeding. It's a wonder she's still alive, let alone conscious."

Arizona sucked in her breath as the nurses took Kailey and began to prep her for surgery. She took off toward the OR, sending Karev to talk to the parents. She was hit with a wave of butterflies, nerves she hadn't felt since - well probably forever. She wasn't a nervous person. She wasn't a timid person or someone who backed down from a challenge. Especially with surgeries. She was Arizona Robbins - a good man in a storm. But now, in this storm, she wasn't feeling quite so confident. Why was she nervous this time?

Her hands trembled as she watched Dr. Shepherd do his work, thankful to just be observing for the time being. He noticed though. He could see her fear.

"Dr. Robbins?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no," she shook her head unconvincingly. "Everything is fine."

"Are you sure about that?"

She choked for a minute, "Yeah, I'm great."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the monitors as they began detect something was off. "Crap!" Derek muttered, then began spewing instructions at her. She stared at him, her eyes wide with fear. "Dr. Robbins!" he exclaimed. "Arizona!" She snapped back to reality, realizing the nurses were all staring at her and began doing what he asked. Thankfully within a few minutes, Shepherd's work paid off.

He looked up at her a moment once Kailey was stable. "I'd like you to sit this one out."

She looked between Kailey and Derek and nodded, stepping backward and holding back tears. She'd never frozen like that before - especially during surgery "I'll, uh, I'll page Karev. He can assist on this one."

Arizona practically bolted out of the room, finding Alex waiting just outside. "You, uh, you need to assist on this one. Scrub in."

"Are you -"

"Now, Karev!" she exclaimed. He did as he was asked and took off into the OR. She watched the rest from the gallery, hanging her head in her hands. What the hell had just happened there?

-o-o-o-

Collapsed into herself, Arizona remained in the gallery for awhile, beating herself up for what had happened earlier. She was a good doctor - no, a great doctor. She was great. Until this.

"What happened down there earlier?" Derek asked as he entered, causing her to shoot up from her hunched position.

She looked at him and shrugged, still on the brink of tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't quite form the words.

"It's not like you to freeze like that," he said, concerned. He took the seat two down from her and stared at her. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

She looked at him with wet eyes and he noticed the dark circles.

"Is it Callie? Are you two okay?"

She smiled briefly, thinking of her wife. "We're fine. I just-I just got scared."

"Of what?" he asked.

"I just kept thinking how much...I kept thinking 'What if that was my daughter?' and I freaked. I know it's stupid, but...she had eyes just like mine." Without realizing it, Arizona had laid her left hand on her stomach. "And she had dimples! Sweet little dimples."

Derek thought of Sofia, realizing she had none of those traits. She had a few of Sloan's features, but mostly she looked like Callie. That's when he noticed Arizona's hand, protectively guarding her stomach. "This isn't about Sofia, is it?"

She looked at him, questioningly.

"I know you love her, but you were thinking of someone else, weren't you?"

Taken off-guard, she quickly moved her hand and looked away from him. In her head, she debated telling him, saying she should wait for Callie. "No. I mean... Yes... Well, it was about Sofia because I love her so much. She's my baby. My mini-Callie." Arizona's eyes lit up as she thought of the precious girl. Despite her best efforts, though, her mouth continued, "But it's more than that. It's not just her."

Derek nodded, not saying anything.

"One little girl with three doctors for parents. And two more for godparents. We could protect her from almost anything. But a second one...Another baby to worry about. Another chance one of them could get hurt or get sick." She felt hot tears streaming down her face. "I don't know if I can handle another one," she sobbed.

Derek took her hand. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Arizona nodded. "Don't tell, okay? Callie and I were going to tell people together."

"I won't, I promise." Derek moved the hair from her face, releasing it from the salty hold of her wet tears. "Arizona, you and Callie are great moms. Even Mark agrees! And you know if anything ever happened to Sofia or to this child, you'd have the entire hospital fighting to save her. There's no one here that wouldn't do anything they could for you and Callie."

Arizona bit her lip and smiled, her dimples making a brief appearance. She and Derek had never really been close, but talking with him had helped. She hadn't even realized how scared she'd been until this happened. "Thanks," she told him.

Smiling back at her, he replied, "No problem. Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded and went to stand, but thought better of it when a wave of nausea hit her. "I might just stay here a moment," she laughed.

"Do you want me to stay with you? Or find Callie?"

"No, I'm good."

Derek left Arizona alone with her thoughts. He was right, the whole hospital had banded together to save Callie and Sofia after the crash a few years ago. If, God forbid, that ever happened again, they would be there for her and her family.

She leaned back and propped her legs up against the ledge of the window, closing her eyes for just a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Robbins!"

Arizona jumped, uncomfortably sitting back up in the gallery seat. She must have fallen asleep here. She blinked a few times and saw Mark Sloan standing over her. Rubbing her eyes she stood, looking down to notice Bailey performing a surgery, though her bleary eyesight couldn't quite make out just yet what kind of surgery.

"What is it?" she asked through a yawn.

"You weren't answering your pages and since Callie's in surgery, I was sent to find you. Chief wants to talk to you."

She nodded and headed out the door, Mark on her heels.

"Blondie," he called to her as she turned down the hall. "It's that way."

"Oh, right," she laughed nervously. She hated meetings with the Chief.

-o-o-o-

Arizona stood, twitching her thumbs as she waited for the Chief to answer, wondering if Shepherd or Karev or one of the nurses had told him what happened in surgery. After a few moments without response, she knocked again. This time, the door swung open immediately. Chief Webber stood before her.

"Hey Chief," she sang, doing her best to smile.

"Dr. Robbins," he smiled back, opening the door for her to enter. He seemed like he was in a good mood. That's a good sign, right?

"Mark said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, have a seat. Derek said there was something we needed to discuss? He didn't tell me what. I'm hoping you know?"

Crap. Derek wanted her to tell the Chief about the baby. He wanted her to have less responsibilities because she was pregnant. She knew she shouldn't have told him.

Arizona sighed. "Yeah, I do. Chief, there's, uh, there's something I have to tell you."

Chief Webber looked at her, expectantly. She fidgeted in her seat. She didn't want him to think being pregnant would impact her performance as a doctor. She'd promised herself what happened in the OR last night was a one-time deal. Never to be repeated.

"You're not quitting on me now, are you Robbins?"

She shook her head, "No, actually Chief, I'm..." she smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Shock would be a bit of an understatement when it comes to describing the Chief's reaction. He dropped the coffee in his hand, spilling it across the floor. Although she jumped up as soon as it happens, he didn't even notice.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded.

"How exactly-never mind. Um, congratulations," he stumbled.

"Thanks Sir. Callie and I are very excited!"

"I bet. A baby. That's wonderful news Dr. Robbins!"

"Thanks," she said again. He continued staring at her, which made her feel sort of uncomfortable. "Um, do you want me to help you with that mess?" she asked, trying to break the silence.

"No, no, I've got it." He still didn't move.

"Uh, okay, well, I'm gonna go. Tiny humans waiting, you know."

"Of course, of course."

"Bye Chief."

"Bye."

She slipped out of his office, thoroughly confused by the interaction that had just gone down. Apparently Callie wasn't the only one surprised by Arizona's desire to carry a baby. Although last night certainly had her questioning the brilliance of her idea. She briefly rubbed her stomach and smiled. No, this baby was a good thing. A very, very, very good thing. Awesome, even.

-o-o-o-

"Honey, I'm home!" Arizona, flinching when she realized Sofia might be napping. To her relief, Callie walked in with the toddler on her hip.

"Hey," Callie leaned in to kiss her hello. Arizona bent down to give a kiss to her little girl.

"How are my two favorite girls?" she asked, holding her hands out to take her daughter.

"We're great, aren't we, Sof?" Callie grinned, passing over the child.

Arizona cuddled her for a moment. "Did you miss me?" she asked Sofia. The little girl nodded and grinned, taking hold of a blond lock of curls. Arizona didn't bother to free her hair until Sofia began to pull on it. "Gentle," she cooed.

After a moment, she set the little girl down and took a seat on the couch, sprawling out.

"How are you feeling?" Callie asked.

"You were not kidding about this morning sickness thing. I'm amazed my mother doesn't hate me."

Callie frowned.

"No, no, not that I hate the baby. I love the baby. I adore our baby," she grinned. "I just don't love morning sickness so much."

Her wife laughed in response. "I'll get you some saltines. They're supposed to help."

"Supposed to?"

"Well they didn't help me, but I'm hoping they'll help you. You look awful."

"Gee, thanks Calliope. You know how to make a girl feel sexy." She leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling. We're going to need to move," she announced.

Callie whipped around. "Move?"

"Well, yeah. This is a two-bedroom apartment. Where exactly is the baby supposed to go? I mean, she could be in our room for a little while, but we'll eventually need somewhere to put her."

"She?"

Arizona shrugged. "Or he. Either way, I'm not giving up our room."

Callie sighed. "You're right. I hadn't thought about that yet. In six months, we're going to have a little blue-eyed baby with sweet little dimples and no place to put it."

Arizona nodded. "Time to go house-hunting."

Neither was too thrilled, but that was mostly because of exhaustion. The prospect of even getting off the couch seemed unwelcome, but they eventually did it. Callie, to make dinner, and Arizona to rush to the washroom. Again.

-o-o-o-

"Tell me something," Arizona began. "How do I keep gaining so much weight if all I ever do is throw up?"

Callie brushed back Arizona's hair as she hunched over the toilet, much like her wife had done for her in the past.

"It's one of the mysteries of life babe."

"I know that getting bigger means a better chance of a healthier baby, but seriously Calliope. This is ridiculous. I'm turning into a balloon and I'm barely beginning my fourth month!"

"I think it's cute!" Callie laughed.

"You think this is cute?" she asked, heaving into the toilet again.

"Well, not that part, but you're beautiful. You could be five hundred pounds and I'd still think you're beautiful."

Arizona looked up at her. "Please don't ever let me get to five hundred pounds."

Callie chuckled, "Are you kidding? More Arizona to love! Who doesn't want that?"

"Me. I don't!"

Laughing again, the brunette responded, "Fine, fine. More cheesecake for me."

Flushing the toilet, Arizona leaned back against the bathtub. "Right now, you can have all the cheesecake. I never even want to look at it again!"

Callie pulled her into a hug. "Just think of the little dimpled baby. It'll be worth it."

Arizona smiled weakly, resting her head against her wife's breast. "Yeah. I know, you're right."

"And I did warn you, didn't I? I told you pregnancy wouldn't be so easy."

Arizona lightly swatted her. "Don't remind me. I temporarily gave up wheely sneaks last week. I can't even eat Chinese food anymore without gagging."

"Poor baby."

"Poor Arizona," the blond corrected her. "If you ask me, the baby has it pretty good."

-o-o-o-

Arizona made a face, pushing back her tray in the cafeteria. She had managed to eat some carrot sticks and mashed potatoes before the smell of the chicken someone at the next table over was having got to her. She did her best to hide her disgust, choosing to suck on the straw of her drink. She listened intently to the hospital gossip her friends were sharing.

"Can you believe that?" Cristina asked.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked.

"Seriously."

"Wow."

The table was crowded, which was rather unusual. Generally someone had a surgery to run off to, but today everyone was there. It was kind of spooky. Beside Arizona sat Callie and on her other side was Teddy, next to her was Alex, then Lucy and Bailey. April, Lexie, Meredith, Derek, Mark, Owen and Cristina sat across from them.

Yet, despite the crowd, the table had managed to fall silent. Callie looked around at all of her friends, smiling.

"So," she began. Arizona's head turned to face her wife, curious what gossip she had yet to share. "Arizona's pregnant."

Ginger ale practically spewed from Arizona's mouth from the shock. She glared at her wife for not discussing this with her first. Callie shrugged. "What? Seemed like a good time. Everyone's here."

The blue-eyed glare did not waver and everyone at the table remained silent in fear of the blond monster.

"Honey," Callie said through her grin, pointing at the others with her eyes. Arizona dropped it, looking around at her friends. She couldn't help but notice Mark's head looked like it was about to explode, which caused her to laugh.

"Is this true?" Cristina asked, getting straight to the point.

Arizona and Callie both nodded, broad smiles across their faces. Arizona giggled, "Watch out because in just over five months, there will be a tiny dimpled human ready for action!"

"I wondered why you'd been getting so fat," Cristina said, matter-of-factly, receiving a swat on the arm and strict glare from Meredith and a chuckle from Alex.

"Well I think it's great!" Derek said with a smile. "Congratulations!"

Arizona smiled at him, silently thanking him for not letting on that he already knew. The entire table began congratulating the couple.

"I have to say," Mark started, "I'm a little hurt you didn't ask me to be the father."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Somehow I don't think you'd have agreed when I told you there would be no yucky boy sex involved."

"Callie, please let Arizona give the sex talk to your kids when they're older! Pretty please!" Cristina said sarcastically.

Arizona feigned offense to this, but couldn't contain her laughter. Changing the subject, she turned to her wife and said, "You know what we need?"

"What?"

"Matching wheely sneaks for Sofia and the baby!"

"I think they're a little young, don't you? Seeing as one is still a fetus?"

Rolling her eyes, the blond replied, "Well duh. I meant when they're older. I'm going to teach them!"

Callie chuckled. "I never doubted that. Just please wait until they can at least walk without falling."

"Hey, Sofia's pretty close. Our little girl's got talent!"

"That's right, she does!" Mark chimed in. "She's smart! Just like her daddy!" Upon receiving two unfriendly looks, he added, "And her mommies."

"I don't know, Arizona, really? Wheely sneaks? You don't think she's going to be teased enough on the playground for having three last names?"

"Two, actually. Robin is her middle name, remember?" Arizona corrected her.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, but wheely sneaks are awesome! Our daughter deserves awesome!"

Callie laughed, looking at her wife's dimples. "You're awesome! You're also right. But please, just wait a few more years. I'm not sure I can keep up with both of you if you're in those things."

"We can get you a pair too!" she beamed.

"I'll pass."

Arizona shrugged and looked at her food, suddenly feeling hungry again. She picked up her fork and got in a few more bites before being paged away with Karev and Little Grey. Before leaving, she pecked Callie on the cheek and whispered, "If you tell our families like this, make no mistake, the couch is yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner with both families. Arizona wondered if anything could be more stressful.

"I think we should start off by telling them," Callie suggested. "Get it out right away, break the ice, you know?"

"Break the ice? A baby is one hell of an ice breaker, don't you think? Maybe we should build up to it, rather than just drop that bomb."

"Build up to it? Like how? 'I baked a cake yesterday. Speaking of baking, we've got a bun in the oven!'"

"That's better than, 'Hey, how've you been?' 'Good, you?' "Awesome. And pregnant.'" Arizona paused. "And by the way, where is this cake?"

"That's not really my point."

"But I want cake!"

"Can we finish this discussion?"

"There's no cake, is there?"

"No."

"You shouldn't tease me like that." Arizona threw some of Sofia's toys into a bag, along with some candy for herself. Callie had put her on a semi-strict diet - probably to get back at her for the green sludge she'd made her drink when pregnant with Sofia - but what her wife didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Sorry," Callie shrugged. "So how do you want to tell them?"

"How about we get comfortable, give them a chance to relax, then say we have some news. Then we'll tell them. Together, this time, please?" Arizona hinted in a not-so-subtle manner.

Callie grinned at her, guilt crossing her soft features. "Yeah, together this time. Sorry, I got excited. You're having my baby! How could I not be excited?"

Arizona grinned. She loved hearing Callie call it her baby. Now she knew how it must have felt when she started doing that with Sofia. These were their children. Not Callie's daughter and Arizona's baby. They belonged to both of them and were loved deeply and fully by both.

"Okay, you get a pass this time. But I was serious about the couch!" Arizona strolled out of the room to find Sofia playing in the living room with blocks and dolls. Currently, it seemed the cowboy was holding the princess in the block tower while the dragon and the other princess came to save her. The blond couldn't help but laugh.

Sofia turned when she heard footsteps coming in the door. "Mama!" she cried. Arizona's heart still melted whenever she heard herself being called that. She hadn't wanted children for such a long time, but now, she couldn't imagine her life without Sofia and this new baby.

"Hey sweetheart! Let's get you ready to go!" She scooped her up in her arms and carried her into her bedroom. "I picked out a nice pretty dress for you to wear. Do you like it?" Arizona held up the little red dress.

Sofia clapped. Red appeared to be her favorite color.

Arizona helped her daughter change into her dress and black shoes. As she straightened the bottom of the little girl's dress, she pulled her in for a kiss on the nose. "You look just like your mommy, you know that? And that's a very, very good thing, because your mommy is the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"Mama pwetty!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Very, very pretty," Arizona nodded.

"Vewy, vewy pwetty," Sofia repeated.

Arizona grinned and picked her up, resting her on her hip to take her to see Callie.

"Look at our little princess!" she said to her wife, walking into the bedroom. Callie looked up from the pile of clothes she was attempting to choose from and grinned.

"My two favorite ladies!" she exclaimed. "Gorgeous! Both of you!" The brunette stared a moment at Sofia and her mother, mentally capturing the perfect image.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah?"

"Need some help?" She set Sofia on the ground and the toddler took off down the hall to grab her dolly.

"Yeah, I don't know what to wear."

Blue eyes scanned the pile for a moment. "That one!" she said definitively, pointing at a long-sleeved purple sweater.

"Really?" Callie asked, clearly not approving.

Sensing the tone in her voice, Arizona rolled her eyes and pointed at a blue blouse with short ruffled sleeves. "How about that?"

Callie nodded. "That's more like it!"

"Awesome! I'm gonna go hang with Sofia while her very, very slow mommy gets dressed."

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!"

"Hurry faster!"

-o-o-o-

The restaurant was dark and crowded, but somehow still managed to be quiet enough that people were able to converse without screaming. It was a new place called, funny enough, The Place. Arizona couldn't help but wonder if that was just laziness on the part of the owners as she walked up to the hostess.

"Robbins, party of seven. We have a reservation," she told the lady.

Staring at her seating chart for a moment, the hostess nodded and replied, "Some of your party is already here. I'll show you to your table."

Arizona looked at her watch. They were ten minutes early. Callie's family had a penchant for being late, which meant her own parents were probably already the ones here. She had been brought up being no later than exactly on time. Even that was considered late for them.

The blond shrugged off her coat and hung it on the coat rack next to the table as she smiled at her parents.

"Hi!" she sang as she bent down to help Sofia with her jacket. Callie didn't even bother taking hers off before pulling Arizona's parents into a hug.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Robbins!" she exclaimed, first hugging Arizona's mom, Barbara, then her father, Daniel, who had previously been adjusting his glasses.

"Gamma! Gampa!" Sofia exclaimed running toward the Robbins as soon as Arizona set her free. She wrapped her tiny arms around Daniel's leg and he scooped her up.

"Is this Sofia?" he asked, pretending to be confused. "You can't be my little Sofia! She's just a baby! You're such a big girl!" The toddler burst out laughing.

"I Sofia!" she exclaimed with a big smile.

"You are? No."

She nodded. "Yeah! Gampa, I Sofia!" She bent in and kissed his nose.

"Oh my! You are my little Sofia! My big Sofia, now," he corrected, swooning over the child.

Callie and Arizona took their seats in the booth, waiting for Sofia to be returned to them. Barbara joined in the swooning. It was true, they hadn't seen her much since she was just a tiny baby. Arizona made sure to show her pictures and even taught both her and Callie's parents how to Skype so Sofia would get to at least see them on video. She hated their families living so far away sometimes, although other times, she was grateful that they had their space.

Moments later, the process repeated itself when Carlos and Maria, Callie's parents, came to join them. They adored Sofia so much that no one had bothered much with the couple - especially not enough to notice Arizona's slight baby bump 0r cringing whenever she got a whiff of chicken. Luckily for her, her daughter was a chatterbox like her mom, so no one else really got a word in between the two of them.

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief when they all decided to eat dessert back at the apartment. Carlos insisted upon picking up the cheque and they headed home.

-o-o-o-

Callie pulled a chocolate cake out from the fridge and set it down on the counter. Arizona gasped and looked at her with mock accusations.

Callie laughed, but both remained silent about it as their parents filed in the room. The brunette grabbed a knife from the drawer and smiled, "Who wants cake?"

"Me me me!" Sofia exclaimed. "Cake!"

Arizona flashed her dimples. "Me me me!" she mimicked her daughter.

The cake was served and everyone began making small talk. Arizona casually mentioned their house hunt and immediately everyone pounced with ideas, suggestions and tips on the best areas to raise a child and what to look for in a neighborhood. Sofia got bored and began running around, but it was getting late and she quickly tired out.

"I'll put her to bed," Callie said, standing up. She picked up the toddler and cooed, "Time for bed sweetheart."

Normally Sofia would have put up a fight, but she went down easy. As soon as she was in her pajamas and tucked into bed, she was out. Callie quietly shut the door and came back out to join the adults.

Everyone was talking - loudly and quickly. The brunette couldn't make out a single word. She looked over at Arizona, whose expression was as if she was going to have a heart attack with her strained, nervous smile. Looking at her wife questioningly for a moment, Callie received no indication. She looked back at the parents who were beaming at her.

"Another baby! Calliope! That's wonderful news!" Carlos exclaimed, getting to his feet.

"Congratulations hija!" Maria grinned.

Barbara and Daniel had both stood to hug Callie and Arizona.

Looking at Arizona with a strained smile, Callie remarked, "You told them. Awesome."

"Well, I kind of-" Arizona began.

"So when are you due?" Carlos interrupted, looking over his daughter.

She gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

"You must not be very far along," Barbara commented. "You don't look pregnant at all."

Callie stared at them. "I'm not," was all she could say.

"But Arizona-" Carlos began.

"Yeah, Arizona. Arizona is the one who's pregnant," Callie corrected.

Everyone turned to face the blond, who still hadn't left her seat. "Yeah. Surprise?" she smiled, still nervous that her wife was going to kill her. She hadn't meant to say it, but when she was left alone, she had just blurted out that they needed a house before the baby came. She hadn't even realized she'd done anything until four mouths suddenly went silent for a moment, then excitedly spoke at a mile a minute.

"I'm sorry!" she mouthed at Callie.

Suddenly everyone crowded around the blonde, hugging her, kissing her, touching her stomach - all of which made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. The chaotic noises of excitement from earlier resumed. Once they had all backed off a little, Arizona began to relax again.

She answered all of the standard questions - when was she due? how was she feeling? etc. - and tried not to sound too awkward when the subject of a donor came up. It was the first time anyone had pointed out that Sofia had a father, but this baby didn't. Arizona wasn't sure how she felt about this. On the one hand, she was glad that this child would be exclusively hers and Callie's. She knew they would make up for the absence of a father and they would make the baby very happy. On the other hand, she worried maybe the child would resent that Sofia had Mark when he or she had no one. Or, she couldn't help but wonder, what if Sofia felt left out by the baby being with them more than she was? What if she thought they loved this baby more?

Arizona took a deep breath, telling herself they would figure everything out. She couldn't help it, though. Now she felt nauseous - not morning sickness, just raw fear that maybe she hadn't thought this through as well as she thought she had. Almost a year of planning and hoping and waiting, and once it finally happened, she realized it wasn't the cake walk she thought it would be.

Cake. She stood and grabbed another piece to drown her fears in. Callie looked up at her, worried. Something was off and she had to find out what.

"It was great seeing you guys!" she exclaimed, not-so-subtly hinting that it was time for them to go. "We had a great time!" She stood to indicate this was not going to be a long goodbye. She was going to see them again over the next few days, anyway. They had, after all, flown all this way for a visit.

Arizona finished her bite of cake and put on the best grin she could. She moved over to hug her parents and her in-laws. "Thanks so much for coming!"

They all congratulated her and Callie again on the baby before filing out. Arizona let out a sigh and grabbed her plate. She flopped onto the couch and stuck her feet up on the coffee table.

"Okay, spill." Callie crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't mean to tell them! Seriously! It just came out. I usually have better control over myself. It's these damned hormones. I always thought that was just a made-up excuse, but it's totally not. You remember being pregnant, right? Was it this emotional for you? You hid it really well if it was. I'm impressed. Teach me."

"Well this is certainly a turnaround, isn't it?" Callie laughed. "You're always the one with all the answers and all the perfect speeches!"

"Don't rub it in," Arizona pouted. "I can't do anything anymore."

Chocolate eyes melted as they stared into soft blue ones. "Zona, don't. Don't be so hard on yourself. You've just had a lot on your mind. Giving up the wheely sneaks was a big adjustment," she smiled.

"Oh yeah, it's wheely sneaks withdrawal," the blonde laughed. "Yup, I'm pretty sure that's all it is. By the way, 'given up' implies a certain finality. I'm getting them back the second this baby is out of me!"

"The second?"

"Okay, well, you know, maybe after a couple weeks."

"As long as you don't wheel around with the baby."

"Sofia liked it," Arizona protested.

Callie's jaw dropped, "You promised!"

"It was only once or twice," she shrugged. "You wouldn't hit your pregnant wife, would you? She had a lot of fun! And she's fine!"

Callie huffed. She had a point. "Well, that's not what I was talking about anyway."

"No? So you're not mad I told?"

"Oh, no, I'm mad. Although I guess it's only fair since I did tell all of our friends. Still mad, though."

Arizona sighed. "Oh."

"But what I was asking was why you're so upset."

Arizona tapped her fingers together nervously. "I'm not used to this."

"What? Being pregnant?" Callie smiled. "Well I'm pretty sure it takes awhile to get used to. There is a baby inside of you. A tiny dimpled human."

"They might not have dimples you know."

"I know. But I've got a feeling. Maternal instincts."

Arizona laughed. "Oh, you do, huh?"

"Yep! But I will love him or her regardless of dimples. Scratch that, I do love him or her, regardless of dimples."

The blonde smiled at her wife for a moment. "It's not the being pregnant thing."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not used to feeling like this. To being so...so unsure of myself! Sometimes I make poor judgement calls. Sometimes I do things I regret. Sometimes I bail when things get hard," she looked away for a moment, guilt flooding her over Africa again. "But I bounce back. Fast. I realize I was wrong and I fix it. I'm never scared or unwilling to fight for what I need, what I love - who I love." She paused for a moment before continuing. "But lately - lately all I ever feel is anxious. I feel so unsure about everything I do."

"Like what?"

"Like...Like we're having this baby and that is awesome. But what if it's not like I imagined? What if it doesn't get along with Sofia? Or what if Sofia doesn't like being a big sister? Or what if it really does matter that this baby doesn't have a dad? Sofia loves Mark. She adores her father, and I'm happy about that. Most of the time, anyway. But this baby is just ours. Which is great, but what if he or she wants a daddy like their sister has? Or what if Sofia starts feeling like we love this baby more? Or what if..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What if?" Callie took Arizona's hand.

"What if something like that happens and we can't fix it...and what if you and Sofia leave? And what if you don't love the baby like you think you do?"

"That is completely irrational," Callie replied. Wet blue eyes moved to meet hers. "First of all, I don't think I love the baby. I do love it. I know I do. You loved Sofia, didn't you?"

"Of course. More than anything!"

"Good. That's exactly how I feel. Second, I'm not the one who leaves, remember? I will never leave you. Trust me, you'll have to work very hard for me to even acknowledge that as a possibility. I love you Arizona. I love you and Sofia and this baby with all of my heart and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too," the blonde muttered, hating herself for needing this kind of pep talk.

"And third, there is absolutely nothing we can't fix. Sibling rivalry and jealousy is part of growing up. They will have moments where they don't like each other, but they will also have moments where they love each other more than anyone - probably even us, since we'll be the evil rule-enforcers." Callie smiled at her wife. "And about the baby not having a dad," she said, "you know Karev secretly adores you, right? Not like in a romantic way, since he knows I'd beat his ass, but he really cares about you. He'd be there for the baby. Derek loves kids and so does Owen. He's always asking for time with Sofia! All the men at the hospital secretly coo over babies. And I know you hate it, but so would Mark. They wouldn't be the father, but they could be the father figure the baby needs, you know?"

Arizona smiled, "I guess you're right. It's not like we have a shortage of men around. And speaking of which, I was thinking maybe the baby's godparents could be Teddy and Alex? If you're okay with that."

Callie nodded. "Of course. So you see? Everything is going to be great. This baby is going to have the happiest, best family ever."

"We are pretty awesome," Arizona nodded, a real smile starting to form.

"We are awesome," Callie agreed. "So how was that? My first shot at an Arizona speech!"

The blonde laughed, "Pretty good. I'm impressed."

Callie feigned modesty. "Ah, well, you know. It was nothing."

"It was a lot more than nothing." Arizona repositioned herself to kiss her wife. "A lot."


	5. Chapter 5

"These are actually kind of fun!" Callie exclaimed from the hallway.

"What are?" Arizona asked, walking out of her room to see what the brunette was up to. She stopped dead in her tracks. "My wheely sneaks?"

Callie rolled by. "Yup!"

"But those are mine! Give them back!"

She rolled by again, this time in the other direction. "But they're fun! And you're not using them anyway."

"Don't rub it in," Arizona huffed.

"Sorry babe. Just thought I'd give them a try." She rolled by a third time, flashing a big grin. "Besides, you'll have to catch me to make me give them back to you!"

"No fair! I just spent the last half hour puking."

"Oh cut the guilt trip. You were sleeping and we both know it."

Arizona shrugged. That was actually true. She was feeling remarkably well this afternoon. She had only had to go in to the hospital for rounds earlier and had taken a nap as soon as she returned home. She watched her wife roll by a few more times before jumping out to grab her from behind. She missed, though and Callie kept rolling.

"Fine, roll away. I'm going to grab some mac and cheese."

Callie looked over at her, suddenly interested. "I want mac and cheese!"

"Then you better come over here and get some before I eat all of it."

Callie rolled over, but halfway there, her eyes grew wide. "How do I stop?"

Arizona laughed as Callie found herself smashing into the counter. "That's one way to do it."

Callie glared at her. "You're just lucky I'm not hurt."

"I'd say you're the lucky one. My first week in those things was disastrous." She held out her hand. "Now give them back."

The brunette sighed and took off the shoes, handing them over. "Fine. Spoil sport."

Arizona grinned and set them off to the side. "Thank you!"

-o-o-o-

"Arizona! Hurry up! We're supposed to be meeting with the realtor in like fifteen minutes!" Callie wandered into the bedroom to see what the hold up was. She wasn't used to the blonde taking so long. Usually she was the late one.

She couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her. Pale hands clutching at either side of a pair of jeans, attempting to force the button into the hole, but remaining unsuccessful. Arizona's face was contorted with frustration an concentration until she saw a dark-haired figure shaking in the doorway.

"You think this is funny Calliope? You think it's funny that I'm so fat that none of my pants fit anymore?"

"No, I think it's adorable."

"Adorable?"

"Adorable."

Arizona sighed. "Great. I've gone from your hot wife to your adorable baby mama."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, you're still my hot wife," Callie grinned, coming closer. "My very, very hot wife." She put her arms around the shorter woman and kissed her.

"Mmm," Arizona moaned into the kiss. "You taste like coffee."

Callie laughed and kissed her again before backing up. Arizona pouted at the loss of contact. "We have a meeting to get to," Callie said, defending herself against the kicked-puppy face.

"I know, but we could always skip the meeting!" Dimples. How could she resist the dimples.

"It's kind of important, don't you think? We need a house soon. We only have four and a half months until the baby gets here!"

"This would've worked before. I knew you didn't think I'm hot anymore."

"Of course I do! And I'll prove it to you," Callie purred.

"Oh really?" Arizona raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Yes," Callie responded, coming close and kissing her again. "After the meeting. In the mean time, throw on a dress or try tying up your jeans with an elastic band."

"Meanie!"

-o-o-o-

"That was boring." Arizona flipped open her phone to make sure she hadn't missed anything while they were listening to the agent babble. "I can't wait to get home!"

"Yeah, I just think we need to make one more stop."

Arizona groaned as they started driving. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Maternity clothes?" Arizona asked as Callie parked the car. "Already? I mean, I've gained weight, but really?"

"Trust me, you'll love them. They're so stretchy and comfy. You won't want to go back to regular clothes ever again."

Arizona opened her mouth to protest, but the elastic band she'd tied around the buckle of her jeans was jabbing into her and the idea of cozy clothing seemed amazing at the moment.

She got out of the car and went inside. Immediately she found herself throwing everything remotely cute into a basket.

"Whoa, slow down there," Callie laughed. "How many clothes do you need?"

"A lot," she stated matter-of-factly. "Calliope? I want jeans I can fit into. I miss having jeans I can fit into." She took off through the store.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Callie called, but Arizona was gone.

-o-o-o-

"Hey there you are!" Callie said, finally catching her wife. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"I was trying on some stuff. And I got you a little something, but you've got to wait in the car because I'm about to pay and I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Okay, but I can't promise not to just drive away. I did just wander this store for an hour looking for you."

"Trust me," Arizona purred. "You'll like this surprise."

Raising her eyebrows, Callie responded, "Okay," and headed out to wait.

The blonde took her items up to pay for them. Three baskets worth of t-shirts, dresses and jeans. Some were for later, of course, but she admitted it was possible she went a little bit overboard with her shopping.

"When are you due?" the lady at the cash register asked, smiling as she rang through her things.

"Just under four and a half months," Arizona replied. "I'm so excited! I already have a daughter, Sofia. She's such a little sweetheart. I can't wait to have another one."

"I bet your husband is really excited too," the woman commented. Arizona opened her mouth to correct her, but she picked up a piece of maternity lingerie and squealed before she had the chance. "Very, very excited apparently," she laughed. "Lucky man. My husband hated when I was pregnant because I was always too tired or sore to do anything."

"Yeah, my wife," Arizona emphasized, "will be really excited. I bought that for her as a surprise."

"Your wife?" the woman repeated. Her face fell into a disapproving expression. "Oh."

Arizona rolled her eyes and pulled out her credit card.

"Are you sure about this? Do you really think it's a good idea?" the woman asked.

"About? What? The clothes? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's a good idea for me to get clothes that fit. It's kind of hard not having any pants to wear."

The woman took her credit card and furrowed her brow. "I meant bringing a child into such a...thing."

"A thing?" Arizona scoffed. "Do you mean to say a family? Because that's what we are, you know. Sofia, Calliope and I. We're a family."

"No, what you are is a sin," the woman blurted out.

Arizona glared at her. "Love is not a sin. Love is...well it's love. It's the best thing there is. It's waking up with someone next to you that you can't imagine living without. Coming home at night and having someone to talk with. Someone to share your days with. Someone to raise your children with. Someone that even the thought of being away from physically hurts. Love is not a sin. Love is magical and powerful and good. And I love Calliope. We are not a sin."

"This is an abomination. I'll be praying for you," the woman said, shrugging.

Arizona grabbed back her credit card and bags. "Don't bother," she growled, exiting the store.

-o-o-o-

Arizona slammed the door as she climbed in the car. She debated ranting at her wife, but had a better idea. She threw her bags in the back and pulled Callie into a deep kiss.

"I love you," she said, nearly growling. "I love you Calliope."

"I love you too," Callie smiled, confused.

Arizona fiercely grabbed hold of Callie's jacket, pulling her close. "I really, really love you," she hissed.

"I really, really love you too," Callie repeated, confused.

The blonde wrapped her arms around her, moving closer, kissing a path down her cheek and neck.

"Arizona, what-what are you doing?"

"Showing you how much I love you," she replied.

"Here? We're in a parking lot outside a maternity store."

"So?"

"So stop. What's gotten into you?"

Arizona sat back. "The lady in there, the one at the counter, she called us a sin."

"So you thought you'd prove her wrong by trying to have sex with your wife in a parking lot?"

"Well when you say it that way it sounds so dirty."

Callie laughed. "How exactly would it not sound dirty?"

"I was trying to show my wife how much I love her...in a parking lot..." Arizona sighed. "You're right, that still sounds dirty." She leaned back against her chair. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I like the direction that was going - I just don't like it taking that direction right here. But, Sofia's with Mark, and you look hot. It's been way too long since I've made love to my hot, hot wife!"

Arizona's eyes darkened with lust. "Then what are you waiting for? Drive! Or I'll be forced to finish what I started earlier."


	6. Chapter 6

This must be the hundredth house we've seen in three weeks! Arizona thought. Enough already. They all look exactly the same!

They wandered through the home and Callie inspected every little detail. At first, Arizona had done the same, but she was exhausted. All she wanted to inspect was the couch. They had been on their feet all day and the baby wasn't liking it.

Arizona followed behind her wife as they ducked in and out of rooms.

"I really like this one!" Callie whispered, not wanting the agent to hear until she knew for sure.

"Finally," Arizona muttered. Callie had managed to find something wrong with every other house. First the ceilings were too high, then they were too low. Then there was one with a kitchen on the top floor when she wanted it on the bottom. Then there was only a half-bath attached to the master bedroom. Another had ugly wallpaper that she hadn't wanted to take the time to get down. The list went on and Arizona was getting very bored, very quickly.

She had to admit, though, this house was pretty great. It was pale yellow with white trim around the windows and doors. There was a two-car garage which had places to hang bikes for when the kids got older. There were four bedrooms and three bathrooms, so the kids could have their own rooms and they would still have a guest room left over. There was a living room and a play room which were both a good size and the marble kitchen was to die for.

"I like it too," Arizona agreed.

"You're not just saying that because you want to get out of here and go home?"

The blond thought for a moment, then shook her head. As much as she'd hated house shopping, she wouldn't have bought any of the other houses either. They didn't have the right feel. As cranky as she was, she acknowledged that looking at this many houses was probably a good thing, since it was a very big decision. Essentially whatever house they chose would be their home and their kids' home at least for a few years, but they hoped for their entire life.

"No, I love it! I can see us living here, Calliope! I really can." She smiled. "I can see our children playing in the playroom and us...playing...in the bedroom," her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I can even see our chickens in the backyard."

Callie laughed. "I can see all of those things too."

"Great, so can we put in a bid and go home? My feet are killing me! Actually, my whole body is killing me."

"I know a great remedy for that," Callie grinned.

"Oh really?" Arizona looked her over, intrigued.

"Yeah," she winked.

"Hmm, well now I really want to get home!"

-o-o-o-

"Ice cream!" Arizona exclaimed, jolting upwards in bed.

"Go back to sleep," Callie groaned.

"Calliope," Arizona whined. She latched onto Callie's shirt and pouted. "Calliope!"

"Sleep!"

She sighed softly for a moment, burying her face into Callie's shoulder. Thinking better and unwilling to accept defeat, Arizona started kissing a trail up her wife's arm. She moved her hand underneath Callie's pajama top, lightly running her fingers up and down. She felt the muscles tense beneath her fingers. She lightly nibbled on her ear.

"Mmm," Callie moaned, rolling over to face her wife, pulling her down for a kiss. "Nice way to wake up."

Arizona kissed her again, then pulled back. "You're awake?"

"I am now," Callie grinned lustily.

Arizona hopped back. "Great! So...ice cream?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Cruel. You're just cruel."

"I love you!" she sang.

"Yeah, yeah," Callie sighed, climbing out of the bed.

"Actually," Arizona called, just as her wife was in the doorframe, "brownies! I want brownies! And ice cream. Strawberry!"

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Thank you! You're awesome!"

"Mhm," Callie groaned. "Damn straight I'm awesome."

-o-o-o-

"Baby!" Sofia exclaimed, patting Arizona's stomach from her place on her mommy's lap. "Baby!"

Arizona flashed her dimples. "The baby's kicking," she told the little girl. "Do you want to feel?"

Sofia looked up at her, confused.

"Here," she said, taking Sofia's small hand and placing it on the side of her belly. "Do you feel that?"

The little girl looked up at her questioningly.

"That's the baby kicking from inside me. It's very happy when you're around."

"Weally?"

"Yeah, your little brother or sister loves you very much. I can tell."

Sofia beamed. "I wuv her too!"

"It could be a boy, you know?"

Sofia shook her head. "It's a giwl. I can tell!"

Arizona laughed. "Oh and what makes you so sure?" she teased.

"Jus a feewing!" she grinned. "You can name her after me!"

"That might get confusing, don't you think? Sofia and Sofia?"

The toddler giggled. "I wike it! Pwetty!"

-o-o-o-

"So I think we should discuss names," Arizona stated. "We've only got three more months!"

Callie looked up from the romance novel she was reading. "Sure. But don't you think we should wait to see what the baby's like? His or her personality?"

"I just think we should have some options going in, you know? So we're not sitting there coming up with names in the heat of the moment while I'm still hopped up on pain meds? I want our kid to have a good, solid, strong name! Not something we think is cute at the time like Peaches or anything."

"Agreed. We'll skip the fruit names."

"I think Daniel should be a middle name for a boy. Danielle for a girl. I'd like to honor my brother, you know?"

Callie smiled. "I think that'd be a great idea."

Arizona nodded, happy her wife agreed. "Okay, so first names..."

"We could name it Phoenix! Since it came from Arizona! Works for a boy or a girl!" Callie grinned.

"Oh you think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Yes, actually."

"Montana? Carolina? Georgia?"

"States? Seriously?"

"You do realize that our names are Callie and Arizona, right? Both states."

"Callie isn't-oh, California. I actually never thought of that." Arizona pondered that for a moment. "Oh we were so made for each other."

"Mark pointed that out to me awhile back."

"I was named after a battleship, though, not the state. The U.S.S. Arizona," she pointed out, adamant on acknowledging that fact.

"Yeah, but still. We could have a little baby Carolina! Carolina Danielle Robbins-Torres!"

Arizona cringed. "No."

"Okay, we'll veto Carolina. Ooh, you know what's pretty?"

"What?"

"Sapphire!"

"Sapphire? She's not even going to be born in September!"

"You're right. What's the November birthstone?"

"Topaz. And before you say it sounds unique and hardcore, let me say I'm not naming our child Topaz."

Callie opened her mouth to protest.

"No!" Arizona cut her off. "No birthstones."

"Well what about Summer? Or Autumn?"

"No seasons either. Or months or days of the week," Arizona nodded.

"How about Candice?" Arizona suggested.

"Candy? Will our next one be Cookie? And maybe Cinnamon?"

"Point taken. I still like it though. Molly?"

Callie shrugged. "It's okay, but I'm not really a fan. What about Florence?"

"We're birthing the mother from the Brady Bunch?" Arizona asked in disbelief that her wife would even suggest such a thing.

"Hey I like The Brady Bunch!"

"Vetoed!"

"Betty? Veronica?"

"Archie Comics? Seriously?"

"Okay, what about Louise?"

"And now we're having an old lady. Fantastic," Arizona said sarcastically. "Roxie?"

"Too much like a pet name," Callie replied, shaking her head. "Okay, what about Megan? That's a pretty name!"

"Yeah, but how many Megans do you know?"

"A lot."

"Exactly."

The brunette sighed. "Okay, let's just try boys names."

"Maybe we should just make a list of names we like and compare them later?" Arizona suggested. "That might be more efficient than just thinking off the top of our heads."

Callie grabbed a notepad. "Mark," she said, pretending to scribble down the name.

"No! No way am I naming this baby after Mark!" blue eyes iced over as they glared into brown ones.

Callie laughed. "Relax! I'm joking!"

"You better be." Arizona rubbed her belly. "Don't worry baby, I'm not going to let your mean other mommy stick you with some awful name."

-o-o-o-

"God, we have a lot of stuff!" Arizona exclaimed, pulling out yet another appliance hidden in the cupboards. "Didn't we just go through all this crap a few years ago?"

"Yeah, but then we had the wedding and the baby shower," Callie pointed out. "Not to mention all the stuff we bought for Sofia when she was born."

"Like this homemade baby food maker thingy?" Arizona held it up. "Why did we think we'd ever use this?"

"Because we were young and naive and thought we might have more than five minutes of rest when she was born."

"Do you remember the last time we slept longer than four hours at a time?" Arizona mused. "Those were good days. Not that I'd trade this for anything, but sometimes a nap just sounds really good."

"Tell me about it!" Callie threw a blender into the box, then realized there was already one in there. "Why do we have two of these?"

Arizona looked up from her confused state over whatever strange machine she was holding and obviously had no idea what it was used for. "We have two blenders?"

"Apparently."

"Keep the good one and throw out the other?"

Callie wrinkled her nose. "I bake, I don't use blenders. How do I know what the good one is?"

Arizona shrugged. "Pick the prettiest one?"

Callie looked between two of them and decided the black one was a lot nicer. Smiling, she looked back up to see what else she could grab from the counter. "What have you got there?" she asked, noticing her wife was currently inspecting something she'd pulled from the back of the cupboard. From the amount of stuff that had been shoved in there, Callie was starting to think it was like Mary Poppins' purse and they would just never find the end.

"A thing with a handle and a lid?"

"Descriptive." Callie walked over to take a look for herself. "It's an ice cream maker."

The blonde gaped at her. "Like, we could make our own ice cream?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"People can do that? I figured it just had to be made in a factory or something."

Callie laughed. "That's why we've never used it. Because your talents are better used dialing a phone while holding a credit card."

Arizona grinned, "I am pretty fabulous at that!"

"I think this is the last appliance," Callie said, bent over to retrieve something long-hidden. "And what the...when did we get this?"

Her wife bounced. "My Mickey Mouse toaster!"

"Your what?"

"It cooks toast that has Mickey's face on it!"

"Seriously?" Callie chuckled. "You would have this."

Arizona nodded excitedly.

The brunette shook her head and put it into the box. "I think we're about done with the kitchen."

"Awesome! That just means we have every other room in the apartment left to deal with."

"Well at least we got the house fully furnished, so we don't need to lug around our couches or anything."

"Just the bed. It's a good bed," Arizona winked.

"A very good bed."

"So what next?" Arizona looked around. "Should we tackle Sofia's room while she's with Mark? Or should we attempt to get through our closets?"

"You would think since we spend most of our days in scrubs..."

"That it wouldn't be so bad?" Arizona finished. "Yeah, too bad we clearly never go through our wardrobes. I swear I found Go-Go boots the other day!"

"Yeah, Sofia's room it is!" Callie laughed.

"At least her stuff is all books and toys. Anything she doesn't want, we might be able to keep for the baby."

Callie grabbed some boxes and began throwing in toys.

"Ooh, don't pack Mr. Fuzzleson!" Arizona exclaimed.

"Mr. what?"

"Fuzzleson! Sofia's favorite stuffed dog?"

Callie nodded. "She named her dog Mr. Fuzzleson? I thought his name was Fuzzy?"

"Nope. Mr. Fuzzleson. Fuzzy is just his nickname."

"The nickname? Her stuffed puppy has a nickname?"

"Yeah. Fuzzy is short for Mr. Fuzzleson!"

"And Sofia named him?"

Arizona nodded.

"You're telling me that a two-and-a-half year old not only came up with 'Fuzzleson' but gave him a title as well?"

Arizona grinned. "Okay, so maybe I named him Mr. Fuzzleson. It's so much more awesome, though."

"You're adorable."

"And I'm awesome."

-o-o-o-

"This closet is the stuff horror films are made out of!" Arizona sighed.

"Trust me, the dresser isn't any better," Callie replied.

"Why did we think we wouldn't need people's help?"

"Because we're big strong women who can take care of ourselves? But I'm starting to re-think that idea."

Arizona picked up a leopard print tank top. "Really? I think the last time I wore this, I was sixteen."

Callie looked up and laughed. "Now that's sexy. You should wear it more often."

"Oh yeah, the way I look now, it would probably fit more like a sports bra than a tank top." Arizona threw the top into a nearby bag which they planned to donate to a local shelter. "Oh my."

"What is that?"

"I have no idea! It's not mine!"

"Well it's not mine either."

Arizona's eyes narrowed. "Please, please don't tell me this belongs to Erica Hahn or some other ex of yours! I'm already hormonal, I can't be held responsible if I get a surge of jealousy. Bricks will be found."

"I don't think it's hers. Hot pink leather tube tops weren't exactly her style. Ever. I'm pretty sure her head would have exploded if she ever wore that."

"Oh, well we should return it to her then!" Arizona said with a smile.

"Stop it," Callie laughed. "Just throw it with the rest of the giveaways!"

Arizona nodded and continued wading through all of her clothing. Most of it wasn't as bad as those two particular items, but she did find bright orange rain boots Callie had bought a few years back and a rubber ducky t-shirt which was semi-inappropriate.

"Hey, don't get rid of that!" Arizona exclaimed as she saw Callie about to throw out a sheer pink camisole. Her wife gave her a questioning look. "What? You look hot in that."

Callie raised her eyebrow and looked at it again, throwing it into a box with the things they were taking with them.

"Be sure to label that box if you're putting lingerie in there. We're going to want to find that one right away. It is our job to break in the house. You know what that means?"

"That it's a good thing Sofia's spending the week with Mark and Sloane?"

"Precisely!"

"You know, we could finish this later and say goodbye to this apartment," Callie suggested.

"Mmm, Calliope, you know just how to keep your girl happy." Arizona glided over and helped her wife up from the floor. She pulled her into a kiss, slowly running her hands beneath Callie's shirt. Their kiss became heated in a few short moments, causing both women to lose their balance, smashing into walls, doors and dressers before finally collapsing onto the bed with a giggle.


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona opened a bag of chips as she sat back on the couch of her new home. All around her, people were piling in with boxes and bags, trudging up and down the wooden stairs. She grinned as she dropped a salt 'n' vinegar chip into her mouth.

"Why aren't you helping?" Mark asked, visibly annoyed that she wasn't working.

She pointed at her stomach and gave the most helpless look she could manage. "The baby! I can't even pick up a box. My arms just aren't long enough to get past my stomach."

"Then shouldn't you be unpacking or making the rest of us lemonade or something?"

"But I'm not feeling well," she pouted.

"You were well enough to get Sofia sugar-high on waffle syrup and lollipops before dropping her off with Lexie, weren't you?"

"Well that didn't really require much effort."

"Up. Help! Do...I don't know...something!"

"You're mean."

She hopped to her feet and went upstairs to unpack some of her daughter's things. Luckily someone had already brought in the new bedding they'd purchased days before. She spread out the Tinkerbell bedspread and began laying out stuffed toys. She did what she could with Sofia's room. Lucky for them, the room was painted pink already, which is exactly the color their daughter had wanted, once she was informed they weren't going to allow bright red walls.

Arizona left the posters and mirrors on the ground to be hung up later. She didn't think she would be the best person to do that with her belly expanded as it was. She had already broken enough just trying to help get things out to the truck.

After unpacking some clothing and small items in her own rom, the blonde found herself wandering into the soon-to-be nursery. This was the only room they were really going to need to furnish. The walls were pink, but since neither wanted to know the gender of the baby ahead of time to know if it was a girl or not, they decided to paint it. The only problem was deciding which color. Arizona's heart was set on yellow, while Callie insisted on green.

She stood back, leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. She admired the room, imagining her nights which were soon to be spent in there, cradling the small baby in her arms. She could see where the crib would go, where they would hang the mobile and put the change table. Unfortunately, all of it hinged on getting her way with the color, because the design looked a lot better in her head with yellow than it did with green.

Arizona slid down the wall, sinking to the ground. She was so tired from unpacking all of Sofia's things. She had no idea where anyone else was, but no one had been in to drop anything off for at least half-an-hour. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she'd drifted off.

-o-o-o-

"Arizona!" Callie exclaimed. She bent down to check her out, making sure she still had a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the heartbeat. Placing one hand on her wife's arm and one on her cheek, she shook her lightly. "Arizona? Honey? Arizona?"

Blue eyes fluttered open, only barely able to make out the brunette sitting before her. She blinked away her hazy vision. "Calliope? What's wrong?" She sat up slowly from her position on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Callie practically screeched.

"Yeah? I'm fine," Arizona's face twisted in confusion. "Why?"

"You were passed out on the floor, that's why!"

The blonde bit her lip. "Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. What happened?"

"I sort of just fell asleep. The floor was comfy and in case you haven't noticed, I'm not incredibly mobile lately." She patted a hand on her seven-and-a-half month pregnant stomach.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry."

Callie stood, offering her hand. "Come on, we'll get you to a real bed. Please try not to do this again. I thought I was having a heart attack when I saw you on the floor like that."

"I'll try," Arizona promised, taking hold of the strong hand before her. She pulled herself up successfully, but only barely. With the amount of weight she'd put on Callie's arm, she had almost managed to pull the brunette down with her instead.

She walked to the door lazily and found herself in her new room. Their bed was not made up just yet. All they had managed to do was have Mark reassemble the pieces with Alex's help and put the mattress on top. At this moment, though, she really didn't care. She curled up, thankful for the blanket being offered to her.

Callie leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek, then returned downstairs to continue unpacking and bringing in boxes with friends.

-o-o-o-

"Okay, so I learned from last time that surprise parties and you do not go well together," Callie began as they walked down the hall at work.

"Oh no. No birthday parties. Please!" Arizona begged.

"Worse."

"Worse?" Arizona's eyes widened. "Calliope, you didn't!"

"No," Callie cringed. "I didn't."

They walked around the corner in the hospital hallway into a room decked out in pastels. Everyone screamed, "Surprise!"

"They did," Callie finished.

Arizona feigned a smile and looked at her wife, whispering, "Did no one think surprising a pregnant lady might not quite be the best idea in the world?"

"Apparently not. I tried. I tried to talk them out of it!"

The blonde sighed and walked toward everyone, thanking them as sincerely as she could without showing her complete disdain for baby showers. Even pregnant, she hated them.

"At least there's not a scrapbook station," Mark whispered as he walked by. "For the record, I tried to talk them out of this too."

Arizona's eyes softened. "Thank you Mark."

"No problem Blondie."

For an hour or so, Arizona did her best to avoid too many awful games, like "name that baby food" or "guess the belly size" and even a semi-creepy round of "pin the diaper on the baby". She practically gagged at the very idea that anyone would want to play. Instead, she did her best to mingle and spent a little time decorating a few onezies. She was also excited about the cake. If there's one thing Arizona did like about this kind of party, it was definitely the cake.

Always finding it awkward to open presents in front of people, she'd also managed to talk her way into letting people allow her to open them at home.

"I'm sick of people touching my stomach," she announced to her wife once she finally located her. "And I swear, I will seriously consider divorcing you if you leave me alone again."

"Calm down, Zona. They were just trying to do something nice."

"I know, I know. I'm trying. I am! But you know how much I hate these things."

Callie wrapped her arm around the shorter woman. "It'll be over soon, I promise."

"I hope so." Arizona sighed and put on another of her best fake smiles. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

"Green is so much nicer. It's the color of trees and grass and summer!"

"Summer? You want summer? Well barring the fact that our baby is going to be born in mid-Autumn, how can you get more summery than yellow? It's like the color of baby chicks and sunshine and daffodils in full bloom!"

"It's also the color of bees and taxi cabs."

"Green is the color your face turns when you're sick. We get enough of that at the hospital."

"You know just as well as me that 'turning green' is mostly just an expression."

"Mostly, but not always. Yellow is just so shiny and happy!"

Arizona flopped down on the rocking chair. They had been fighting about color for the last week. She couldn't believe this was still going on, but she refused to give up. Something in her was screaming not to lose.

"Green is beautiful, though. It's the color of St. Patrick's Day, even! It has it's own day!"

"Oh yes, that's why we have the day. Solely to celebrate the color green," Arizona rolled her eyes. "And even so, once again, it's not going to be born even remotely near St. Patrick's Day!"

"Kermit the Frog? Who doesn't love Kermit?"

"Three words: Oscar. The. Grouch."

"Are we seriously fighting about this? Seriously?" Callie exclaimed, a grin crossing her face. She felt a laugh escaping.

Arizona looked at her a moment, then joined her in laughter. "This might be the dumbest fight we've ever had!"

"Yeah," Callie sat down and rested her head in her hands. "What shade of yellow? Like Tweety Bird yellow or pale sunshine yellow?"

"Pale sunshine."

Callie thought for a moment, staring at at the walls and looking around the room. "Okay, maybe yellow wouldn't be so bad."

Arizona flashed her dimples. "Really?"

"Yeah, if you really want it that bad."

"You're the best!" She tried to jump out of the chair to hug Callie, but found it harder than she'd expected to get out of the chair. She ended up falling back and rocking a few times. She laughed. "A little help here? Please?" she asked pathetically.

Callie stood back up and pulled her up. The blonde hugged her. "I love you!"

"You're just saying that because you got your way," the brunette chuckled.

"Maybe, but that doesn't make it any less true."

"I love you too."

-o-o-o-

Ever since getting pregnant, people at the hospital treated Arizona differently. She wasn't sure exactly why. They were used to pregnant women. They saw them all the time - especially working in paeds. Yet, everyone looked at her differently.

She wondered if it was the lesbian thing or simply that she was a surgeon currently navigating her growing stomach around surgical instruments, once having a very close call knocking over a tray during surgery. Lucky for her, Avery had been assisting and his reflexes were quick enough to catch it before anything actually hit the ground.

She had to wonder if it was just that they weren't used to her being anything less than strong. She prided herself on it. But there were moments when she would turn into a hormonal mess - especially if the chief was around. She was bad enough around him to begin with. But now, now it was like a hammer was dropped on her gut whenever she had to talk to him.

So everyone treated her like she was about to break at any moment and she was sick of it. She tried giving speeches. She tried yelling. She tried doing absolutely everything for herself - even the mundane paperwork. Then, of course, she tried giving more responsibilities to others (mainly the mundane paperwork), but of course, everyone had been to afraid to even complain. She even tried screaming at the top of her lungs, but that had only served to make her be perceived as an even bigger mess. And she was sick of it.

"Can I get that for you Dr. Robbins?" Alex asked, being unusually gentleman-like. He usually hid that side of himself, but he'd been on eggshells around her ever since the announcement.

"No, I've got it," she snapped, jumping up and grabbing her own pack of gauze from the top shelf. Why anyone would stock these shelves with one of the most commonly used items on the top, she had no idea, but she inwardly cursed them for such a decision.

"Are you sure, because it's not a-"

"I've got it Karev!"

He ran in front of her to hold the door open and Arizona glared at him as she walked through. At first, she'd thought it was sweet. Until he did it all of the time and everyone else had copied. She'd taken advantage of it for awhile, but it got really annoying much more quickly than she had anticipated.

"You know, I'm capable of opening doors," she hissed.

"I know."

"I'm pregnant, I'm not crippled. I'm not elderly. I'm not growing a giant tumor in my belly - even if it feels like it sometimes," she mumbled the last part to herself. "I know you're trying to be a good guy, but for the nine-hundred-thousandth time, stop!"

He didn't respond.

"I mean, other women at this hospital have been pregnant before. Why am I the one being treated so differently? Is it because I cry around the chief? Because I grew up on the playground with the name Arizona, so I know how to play dirty. I know how to protect myself. I may have had one off night but that was five months ago! I've been fine ever since! More than fine, actually, and I resent that people are treating me like I need special care just because there's a tiny dimpled human inside of me."

Alex walked ahead and opened the door to her patient's room for her. She glared at him. "Were you listening to a word I just said?" she growled then walked inside, pasting a smile on her face for the patient and his family.

"Hey Robert!" she grinned at the little boy, snatching his chart from Alex. She sighed, mentally noting that another scolding session might be in order for her resident later. For now, she had to focus on the tiny humans. At least she would be off in a couple more weeks and she hoped when she got back, people would start acting a bit more normal.

-o-o-o-

Callie sighed as she walked into the bedroom. Arizona rolled over to look at her wife. "Hey, how'd the painting go?"

"Long. Tired." Callie was about to drop onto the bed when Arizona stopped her.

"Uh-uh! Not in those paint-stained clothes you don't!"

Callie groaned and stripped them off, not bothering to put on more than just her bra and underwear before laying beside Arizona.

"Ooh I like the view," the blonde grinned. "You should paint more often if you're going to look this hot afterward. The paint on the cheek really does it for me. I'm serious! In fact, you should just paint like this. Minus a few pieces of clothing, maybe."

The Latina laughed in response. "Perv!"

"Can you blame me?"

Callie blushed and kissed her wife. "I have paint on my cheek?"

Arizona nodded.

"I guess I better shower, huh?"

"A shower sounds nice. Want some company?"

Callie had to admire that even at nearly eight months pregnant, Arizona still had enough confidence in her hotness to want do such things. Once Callie had hit the five month mark, she'd barely had any libido at all. She was too shy on top of being nauseous. She had always loved how much the paeds surgeon believed in herself and her own body image. Of course, she was right to, considering she was hot, baby weight or not.

"I'd love some," Callie replied. "Know anyone up for the job?"

Arizona reached over and swatted her playfully before rolling out of bed. She began stripping on her way. "I'll meet you in there."

-o-o-o-

The nursery was finished and it looked beautiful. Almost exactly like Arizona had imagined it. Pale yellow walls complete with teddy bear trim. She wasn't quite sure how Callie had managed to pull that off. It seemed the Latina had more talents up her sleeve than she'd realized. The mahogany crib matched perfectly the change table, rocking chair and dresser. They'd even filled the crib with new and old stuffed animals - ones Sofia no longer wanted.

"It's beautiful," Arizona mused, looking around. "This is exactly what I imagined it to be!"

Callie smiled. "So maybe you were right about the yellow."

Arizona lifted Callie's arm and slid underneath it, snuggling in. "That's not the only right decision I made," she beamed.

She felt Callie's lips press into her hair as they stared at the sight before them. The circumstances surrounding Sofia's birth may have been less than perfect, but this time, they would be damned if they let anything ruin it. They were determined this time would be perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Congratulations! You made it to the end! Hope you enjoyed the ride. I had fun writing this. It was intended just to be a happy shiny fluff piece, nothing super-dramatic. I didn't want drama. I just wanted to give you a good time. Well, you know, at least in one sense of the word. I love Calzona, so I just wanted to see them happy for a bit - even just in fanfiction.

-0-0-o-

"Snow! Snow! Snow!" Sofia exclaimed, clapping as she looked at the white powder falling outside. It rarely snowed in Seattle, but it seemed today was one of those times. The streets were laced with frost and a soft blanket of white. Callie looked out from her vantage point just above Sofia's head.

"That's right babygirl! And maybe later we can even build a snow girl!"

"Yay!" the little girl clapped. "Snow giwl!"

"But first, can you do me a big, big favor?"

The toddler nodded.

"Can you go get your mommy and tell her to please get down here?"

"Okay!" A tiny bullet took off up the stairs and down the hallway. The two and a half year old bounded onto her mommies' bed and began bouncing.

Arizona opened her eyes, visibly shaken. "Hey Sof!" She pulled her daughter down into a massive hug. "Good morning!"

"Mama downstairs! Pease come!"

"Mommy wants me downstairs?" Arizona repeated. "What if you and me just stay up here and snuggle and maybe Mama will come join us? Sound good?"

Sofia shook her head and Arizona frowned. "Snow!" the little voice exclaimed. "Snow giwl!"

"Snow girl? It's snowing?"

Sofia nodded excitedly. "Snow! Snow! Mama come!" Her little hand took hold of Arizona's and attempted to drag her out of the room. Reluctantly, the blonde got to her feet and followed the tiny Callie-clone down the stairs.

Immediately a distinct smell struck her nose and she found herself drifting toward the marble kitchen. "Are those waffles I smell?" she grinned.

"Indeed they are! Snow days are special days, so I thought I'd make your favorite breakfast."

"You're the best," Arizona said, leaning into for a quick kiss.

"Mamas play outside now?" Sofia asked. "Pease?"

"After Mommy's had some breakfast," Arizona replied. "Then we'll play outside in the snow all day!"

Sofia clapped and jumped around the room, causing both her mommies to burst out in laughter.

"Snow!" she screamed again.

Arizona took Callie's hand and whispered, "Why don't you take her out now and I'll come meet you guys in a minute? I'm almost done eating and I just need to change into some real clothes."

Callie nodded. "Sure, we'll see you outside in a minute." She walked over and grabbed the tiny hands, effectively putting an end to the circle Sofia was spinning in. "Come on munchkin. Let's go outside! Mommy's going to meet us in a couple minutes!"

Sofia ran for the door and Arizona heard her wife calling, "Not without a jacket!"

The blonde turned back to her food, gobbling up the last few bites and taking a sip of milk before heading upstairs. She grabbed a pair of fitted sweatpants and a cute blue t-shirt from her drawer and headed in the bathroom to fix herself up.

"Oh," Arizona said, suddenly straightening her back, "that felt weird." She shook her shoulders and grabbed the hairbrush off the counter.

"Ow!" she cried, feeling a sharp jolt through her lower back, as if everything in her was pulling apart...or together. She couldn't quite tell. The pain was too blinding to tell. When the pain began to subside, she steadied herself on the counter and took a deep breath, brushing her curly hair. She changed into her t-shirt but as soon as she tried to stand back up to change into her sweats, she was hit with another wave of pain.

"Oh crap. Crap. Now? Really baby?" She looked down at the wet floor. "Well at least you decided to break my water before I got these pants on," she sighed. "Now please just hurt me a little less? Please?"

Arizona cleaned herself up a little when the contraction subsided and pulled on her sweats. She moved over to her bed, grabbing at her cell phone with hopes she could call Callie, rather than having to make it down those stairs by herself.

No such luck. Of course her wife would've left her phone in the kitchen. She could hear it ringing from upstairs. Fantastic.

She closed her eyes and did her best to breathe through the pain, struggling like a beatle on its back to stand up. "Come on baby. Just let me get down the stairs, please?"

Luckily for her, the time between contractions was far enough apart that she made it without too much trouble. She quickly grabbed her coat and boots and made her way outside.

"Calliope?" she called, looking for the tall brunette. "Calliope? Sofia?"

The little girl came running up to her and she smiled. "Hey sweetheart, can you please grab mommy for me? It's very, very, ooh," she cringed, another contraction beginning, "very important. Tell her I'm in labor."

Sofia's nose crinkled, not sure exactly what that meant, but ran off to get Callie anyway.

"Mama! Mama in labor!" she called, running up to her other mommy, who was currently making a snow angel.

The Latina shot up. "What? What did you just say?"

"Mama said tell you she's in labor. What's 'at mean?"

Callie's face spread into a smile, then turned to concern. "It means the baby is coming, sweetheart. Come on." She stood and took Sofia's hand. "We've got to get to the hospital!"

"Snow?"

"No baby, no more snow. Your little brother or sister is about to be born!"

Callie found Arizona sitting on the front steps, bent over in an awkward position. "Babe?" she whispered, running a hand up and down Arizona's back. "You okay?"

Arizona shook her head. "The baby's coming," she replied, wincing.

Callie smiled. "I heard. Think you can make it to the car if I help you?" she asked.

The blonde nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to buckle Sofia in then I'll be right back to get you."

"Okay."

Callie did just as she said and was back only moments later to retrieve her wife, who still had her head buried in her hands. "Come on, beautiful. We're going to have a baby!"

-o-o-o-

In case anyone was ever wondering how many doctors could fit in a room at once, they would have gotten their answer just by looking into Arizona's room. That is, if they could count everyone at once. The only word for it was chaos.

Sofia was down in the daycare and was periodically checked on by Mark, Lexie and Callie.

Arizona, meanwhile, was not left alone for a second. In fact, alone was the farthest thing from where she was. She scanned the room, but Callie must have gone to check on their daughter.

She groaned and slammed her head against the pillow. It had been hours - more than she could count. She thought she was going to go out of her mind with pain and all of these people around trying to distract her, just made her want to scream and burst into tears.

"Doesn't anyone have a surgery?" she mumbled. No one heard.

Callie pushed her way back to Arizona's side only to have her hand snatched and pulled toward her.

"Get them out of here!" she hissed. "I'm about to have my ankles up in stirrups and push a tiny human, who, by the way, doesn't feel so tiny right now, out of a very small hole. You were unconscious. You don't know, but this is very, very painful. So, please. Get. Them. Out. Of. Here!" She was sure to punctuate for emphasis.

"Everyone," Callie called. "Everyone!" she tried a bit louder. "People!" she yelled. Suddenly the room was silent. "Thank you. We're going to have to ask some of you to leave. Only the ones essential to this process - in other words, me, Lucy and Karev - can stay. We'll let you all know as soon as the baby is born, but right now, this is too much. Thank you."

A couple of people tried to protest, but Callie and Alex herded them all out.

"Thank you," Arizona signed. "Although it's your fault they were in here to begin with."

"Hey, it's not like I invited them," Callie said defensively.

The blonde glared at her. "And? You still let them in!"

"I didn't so much let them in as they just pushed-"

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" Arizona squealed, squeezing Callie's hand so tight it nearly lost circulation. She let go once the contraction was over and Callie snapped back, stretching out her hand.

"Do you really need to do that every time? I'm a surgeon. I need my hand to cut things and fix things."

Arizona snapped her head to glare at her. "Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed. "Then give me your other hand or something! I'm having your child!"

"By your own-never mind. I'm sorry." She realized this would probably not be the best time to point out that she'd warned Arizona ahead of time and that, being a paeds surgeon, she should have realized she was not going to be invincible to the pain of labor.

"Now where are my drugs?" she screamed. Feeling bad for the outburst she immediately burst into tears. "Please? I know I said no earlier, but I changed my mind. I want the drugs. And it's not too late. I know that it's not too late. So please, please, give them to me before it is too late!"

"The nurse is getting them," Callie told her.

"Andy?" she asked.

"Yeah."

The blonde nodded. "Okay. Okay." She tried to calm herself.

"I just need to check you out, see how far along you are," Lucy instructed, inspecting Arizona for a moment. "Alright, you're almost there." She turned to Alex. "Tell Andy to hurry with the epidural! We can't wait much longer."

Arizona opened her mouth to say something, but thankfully Andy walked in only seconds later. "Thank God," she sighed.

-o-o-o-

"A girl," Arizona cooed, looking down at the baby in her arms. "Calliope, we've got another girl!"

Callie laughed. "I know, I was there, remember?" She looked at the little head, at the blue eyes. "She's beautiful. Just like her mommy."

Arizona laughed. "You think she looks like me?" she asked. "I'm just curious."

Callie studied the baby. "Yeah, just like you!"

"I think so too," she smiled. "Not that it matters, but it's kind of cool, right?"

"Very cool."

"So now we've got a mini-you and a mini-me! The hospital won't know what hit them."

"Mind if I hold her?" Callie asked. "I know you're enjoying your time, but I had to put up with you for 9 months, didn't I?"

Arizona feigned offense. "Hey!"

Callie gave her the best puppy look she could muster. "Please? Please can I hold our daughter?"

The blonde wiggled her nose, thinking for a moment. "Okay, I guess." She moved to allow her wife better access to the baby. Callie held out her arms and they made the exchange. Even though her arms suddenly felt empty without the baby, she couldn't help but admire the sight before her. She wondered if this was what Callie felt like when she held Sofia for the first time.

"I can't wait for Sofia to meet her new baby sister," Arizona mused. "It's a shame it's so late, but she needs her sleep."

"We could wake her, you know," Callie suggested.

"I know, but I feel bad. She had a long day."

"I guess. First thing in the morning?"

"Yeah, first thing in the morning."

-o-o-o-

Sofia sat on Mark's lap, waiting for Callie to return to her wife's room with the baby. She only really semi-grasped the concept of being a big sister during the pregnancy. Baby in the belly is a lot different from baby in the arms.

"Hey sweetheart," Arizona said, looking over to Sofia. "Why don't you come cuddle here with me?" She wanted to make sure Sofia didn't feel left out or replaced or anything. Mark nodded that it was okay and helped her climb up next to her mommy.

"Did you have fun in the daycare yesterday?" she asked.

'Yeah but no snow," the toddler pouted.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. But there will still be snow on the ground tonight. Maybe your mommy or daddy can take you out to play in it!"

"Not you?" Sofia asked.

"Not me. I'm not feeling too great." She ran her fingers through the girl's hair. "Maybe when I get out of here. We'll leave mommy with the baby and you and me will have a special day just the two of us. How does that sound?"

Sofia smiled. "Pomise?"

"Promise." She kissed the top of her daughter's head just as Callie walked in holding the baby.

"So, Robbins, Torres, did you pick a name yet?" Mark asked.

"We decided on it last night," Arizona grinned.

"Do you want to tell them or me?" Callie asked.

"You do it."

"Guys, this is Dakota Danielle Robbins-Torres."

"Why Dakota Danielle?" Mark inquired.

"Well, a few reasons. Firstly, Callie pointed out that even though I was named after a battleship, both of our names are states. We thought it might be fun to carry on the tradition. Second, the South Dakota was also a battleship on which many of the men my grandfather helped to save served after the USS Arizona went down. Third," Arizona grinned, "when we were on our honeymoon, we got stranded on a layover in Dakota. We got a hotel for the night and besides our actual wedding and the births of these two angels," she broke to smile at Sofia, "it was one of the best nights of our lives."

"It just seemed like the perfect name," Callie agreed.

"Oh and Danielle is after my brother, Danny. I wanted to honor him in some way," the blonde added.

Callie moved over to hand Arizona the baby. She placed her in her arms and snuggled in tight so Sofia could see her baby sister.

"Cute 'Kota!" Sofia grinned.

"Well, I'll let you guys have a moment. I'll be back to get Sofia." Mark waved goodbye to his daughter as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Scoot over!" Callie instructed. "I want in on this!"

Arizona laughed and did her best to make room for her wife. She laid her head against Callie's shoulder and smiled, wishing she could capture this moment forever. The two of them with their two beautiful children for the rest of time.


End file.
